


Like Home

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Knotting Panic, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Gabriel, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Sam Winchester, Scenting, Timestamp, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: ***Timestamp to 'Call Me Dean'***Gabriel can't believe his bad luck. He's in heat for the first time in years, and of course, it's happened at the most inopportune time...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call Me Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268315) by [fanfic814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814). 



> I started writing some of this into 'Call Me Dean', but the story started taking on a life of it's own. (I can' t help it - I needed to know what happened with Sam and Gabriel too!) It was way too much for the main story, so... smutty timestamp?
> 
> I swear, the next chapter for 'Call Me Dean' is coming. It's just about done, save for the editing.

"Shit!"  
  
Gabriel awoke from his lurid dream in a fit of panic.  
  
"Oh fuck. _Shit_!"  
  
He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, then ran his fingers through his damp, matted hair. Grimacing, he kicked off his blankets and scowled at the darkened spot on the sheets, wet and shiny with slick.  
  
"Oh god, this can't be happening," he muttered to himself. "Not here."  
  
The raging erection in his pants begged to differ.  
  
 _Three days._ He'd been off his suppressants three whole days, and he was in heat? What were the fucking odds?  
  
 _It was all that damn pharmacy's fault._ He'd called about renewing his prescription almost two weeks ago, and had been calling about it every day since. _How hard was it to renew a stupid prescription anyway?_  
  
He groaned and rolled out of bed, careful not to make a bigger mess than he already had. After cleaning himself up as best he could with yesterday's t-shirt, he stripped off the bedsheets and disgustedly rolled them into a ball.  
  
 _6:46 a.m._  
  
Cas and Dean were probably still asleep. He hoped so, anyway. Opening the office door just a crack, he listened, barely breathing, until he was satisfied it was silent. Letting out a sigh of relief, he tiptoed his soiled bedding to the laundry room.   
  
He hurriedly crammed the sheets into the washer, tossed in a detergent pod and pulled a knob, and the machine whirred to life, working to conceal the shameful evidence. The sloshing of water was loud and accusatory as the basin began to fill, so he hightailed it to the bathroom before the noise could wake Cas or Dean.  
  
As the door closed behind him, he sighed again, thankful for the sanctuary of the bathroom and it's locking door. Dean's house was so damn small, it was the only place a guy could get a little privacy. He still felt sticky and disgusting, so he kicked off his shorts and hopped into a warm shower, first taking care of that pesky morning erection before slumping, exhausted, against the wall.  
  
 _It wasn't enough._  
  
Jerking off was a fun way to pass the time, but he wanted - no, he _needed_ more.  
  
 _God, he needed to get laid._  
  
The deep, burning ache was gnawing at his entire body, and he let out a long, low whine. He hated this feeling; he was needy, desperate, vulnerable. It made him easy prey for the first knothead Alpha who came along. Thank God Dean was already mated to his brother, otherwise he'd be in some serious danger.   
  
Tiredly, he picked up a washcloth and washed up, scrubbing extra hard, as if he could somehow erase the scent of heat pheromones from his skin. When he'd scrubbed from head to toe, he dried off, wrapped a towel around his waist, then grabbed a fresh can of scent neutralizer and a few of Cas's sanitary liners from the cabinet. Once again, he opened the door just an inch, listening intently, and when he was sure that they were both still asleep, he bolted back to the safety of his bedroom.  
  
The smells of sweat, slick, and heat still permeated the air, so he threw open the window despite the chilly morning breeze. Then he set to work, stripping off his towel, and spraying himself from head to toe. He paid extra attention to his hair, neck, and inner thighs, all places where the pheromones were strongest. Once covered in a few layers of scent neutralizer, he sprayed down the bed and emptied the rest of the can by spritzing the room. When the smells had finally faded, he crashed back down on his shitty air mattress, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.   
  
He lay there a long time feeling sorry for himself, moving only when he heard his phone's text alert:  
  
'Your prescription is ready for pickup.'  
  
 _Well, halle-fucking-lujah._  
  
Okay. He could do this. He'd pick up his suppressants today, and with a little luck, he could be back to normal by tomorrow. Still, the next twenty-four hours or so were going to be hell. He'd just have to douse himself in neutralizer, hide out in his room, and pretend that everything was fine. Somehow.  
  
Yeah, right. His brother was nosy as fuck.   
  
He'd still have to face Cas and Dean at some point, either by choice, or when the nosy bastards barged in to check on him. Faced with those options, he decided it would be best to make an appearance now, before the heat could get worse. He could hear them stirring already, four feet padding in tandem down the hallway outside his door in their stupid, joined-at-the-hip way.  
  
Gabriel groaned and shoved up off the bed, losing his towel in the process. He rifled through his suitcase for a clean set of clothes, and grudgingly tugged them on. Once satisfied that he looked halfway decent, he stood there for a long moment, hesitating with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"It's fine, you can do this," he muttered, to himself. "You just have to..."  
  
His pep talk was interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach. He'd almost forgotten how ravenous he was when he was in heat, both for food and... _Well_. He was going to need a lot of fuel to get through this day. The food cravings were starting already, and luckily, he was pretty sure there was ice cream left in the freezer.  
  
  
:::::::::  
  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
It took all of three seconds for Cas to suspect something was off. The moment he walked into the kitchen, he could see his brother's nose sniffing the air, searching for a scent, a clue as to what was going on. Thanks to the freshly applied scent neutralizer, he could do little more than furrow his brow and quizzically tilt his head in the same endearing way he used to as a child. Gabriel would almost laugh if he were in a better mood.  
  
To distract more than anything, he made a show of bitching about the news van across the street as he ate his makeshift breakfast. After all, if he was extra twitchy and anxious today, he'd rather they think it was because of the situation, and not because he was in heat. Honestly, he didn't care about the media outside. He just wanted to get his damn meds and get back to normal already. He was also going to need some... _accoutrements_ to get through the next twenty-four hours, so making a solo trip to get them was preferable. Of course, leaving the house without _permission_ was going to be easier said than done. He took his time eating, making small talk about the media and the Roman situation while he gathered up his nerve. Finally, when there was a break in the conversation, he made his move.  
  
As predicted, it didn't go well.   
  
  
"It's fine, I'll just go myself," he'd said, trying to be nonchalant, but Dean was being a major league prick about it. He'd been seconds away from grabbing his keys and sprinting for the door when Sam showed up.  
  
That's when it hit him like a brick wall.  
  
 _That heavenly fucking scent._  
  
As Dean's brother walked through that door, everything around him slowed to a crawl. He was vaguely aware that Cas was still talking to him, but he couldn't make sense of his words anymore. Sniffing intently, he watched him from across the room like a predator stalks his prey. _God, he smelled good_ ; rugged like leather and campfire, and fresh and woodsy like the outdoors - but he also smelled... _safe_ ; like the comforting and homey scent Cas was exuding. It was an odd thing to smell on someone who wasn't family.   
  
And yet, underneath it all, he could still scent the musky sex pheromones of unmated _Alpha_ , and for once, it wasn't turning his stomach. In fact, it was doing quite the opposite. He found himself drawing closer, licking his lips and staring for a long, awkward moment, before finally snapping to his senses.  
  
Then he bolted off to his bedroom without even saying hello.  
  
:::::::  
  
He knew it would be hard to hide today, a point quickly proven when Cas came to check on him just minutes later.  
  
"I'm in heat, alright?" he blurted, barely giving his brother time to close the door before his outburst. He didn't mean to sound so defensive and angry, but Cas, thankfully, didn't even flinch.  
  
"Wait. In _heat_? How?"  
  
Gabriel sighed and took a deep breath, then began to recount the hassles of the past week, peppering his story with far more cursing than was probably necessary. While his brother was sympathetic to his plight, he wasn't much help.  
  
"Going out alone while you're _in heat_?" Cas nearly shrieked. "Are you _crazy_? Even with scent neutralizer, it's not worth risking!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say! Do you know how embarrassing..."  
  
A loud rap on the door stopped him mid-sentence, and they quickly hushed as Sam popped his head inside.  
  
  
::::::::::  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, against his better judgement, he was in a car with _Sam Fucking Winchester._  
  
"... Sheriff Mills said you and I can go," Sam had said, as if it were no big deal.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't have been, if he weren't in heat. He wanted to go alone, needed to stop for a toy, something to sate him with until the suppressants kicked in - but arguing was futile. It was either go with Sam now, or go with _all_ of them later. Since he just wanted to get it over with already, he gathered his nerve, tried to rein in his raging hormones, and said a little prayer to the imaginary gods of omegadom that someone might help him hold it together.  
  
Unfortunately, they weren't in Sam's black Dodge Charger two minutes before Gabriel was forced to reconsider this less-than-stellar plan. The dazed expression on Sam's face as he closed his eyes and forced the air from his nostrils was all the confirmation he needed.  
  
 _Sam already had him figured out._  
  
He had taken great care to douse himself in Dean's industrial-strength scent neutralizer, but that didn't appear to be phasing Sam at all.  
  
"You uhh... You okay?" Sam muttered, as he hurriedly rolled down his window for some fresh air.  
  
"Fine," Gabriel snapped. "I'm fine."  
  
Sam nodded slowly as he put the car in 'drive'. "You off suppressants, or...?"  
  
"I've been out for a few days, alright?" Gabriel snapped. "I only packed for a weekend. I didn't exactly plan on being here for weeks!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. You should have just said something though! I would have picked up your prescription for you."  
  
"Yeah, well, when I realized I was low, I called about it. _Over a week ago_. And for some reason, it was a big fuckin' hassle to get my doctor and pharmacy to work together on this. So thank you, Captain Obvious, but this lowly omega isn't just some helpless dumbass who forgot to take his meds."  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned away, silently glowering out his window. He knew he was acting like a dick, but he was just so goddamn _frustrated_. He scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed at his temples. These stupid fucking hormones were making it hard to even think straight. _Why the hell did he have to smell so good?_ He wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck him or fight him right now.  
  
Sam remained quiet, just staring at the road ahead of him, but he switched the radio on, in an apparent attempt to cut through the awkwardness.  
  
For a while, they drove in silence, neither of them sure what to say or do. Gabriel didn't have much to say anyway. His breathing was ragged and a bit labored now, coming in short little pants and gasps as he tried not to squirm in his seat.  
  
"It's already pretty bad, huh?" Sam finally asked.   
  
Gabriel just gritted his teeth. "You _think_? It's so bad I'm even thinking about bangin' _you_ right now," he spat.  
  
A peal of nervous laughter escaped Sam's lips, despite his valiant attempt to stifle it. "Yeah, that's pretty bad," he grimaced. "Well, hopefully the suppressants start to work fast for you."  
  
"Hmmph. At least 24 hours," Gabriel grunted. "Maybe longer."  
  
Sighing and nodding sympathetically, Sam turned the car into the Walgreens parking lot. "I kinda figured. Same for us." He put the car in park and glanced behind them to ensure Officer Milton had followed suit. "So... Do you want me to just run in for you, or...?" He raised a curious brow and gestured to a very undeniable Alpha male coming out the door. "I should have thought to bring the neutralizer with us."  
  
 _Shit. If Sam could smell him, every other Alpha probably could too._  
  
"I just drowned myself in it before I left the house," Gabriel muttered weakly.  
  
"Really? Because you smell... No offense, but you smell absolutely delectable," Sam sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual," he huffed grudgingly.  
  
Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You can smell me? I swear to God, I sprayed myself right before we left!"  
  
"Uh-huh. And don't even think about it, Casanova," he grumbled, taking an obvious whiff in Sam's general direction.  
  
Sam jerked away, covering his face with one hand in embarrassment. "Oh. Oh shit, I'm sorry." One bright green eye peeked from between his fingers as he flailed for the right words. "I'm so sorry,' he repeated weakly, rubbing at his reddened face. "It's just... You know how it is. That, um," he nervously cleared his throat, "that _scent_ sets us off... But I promise I would never..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just saying. Try anything, and I'll snap your arm." He glanced out the window at the Alpha standing in front of the door and sighed. He clearly hadn't thought this through. If he smelled as bad as Sam said, he couldn't go out in public like this. Still, he really needed to go in alone. If he couldn't get a proper toy elsewhere, he could at least get a cheap beginners' knot from the pharmacist that would get him through until the meds kicked in. They usually sold them for pups going through their first heat, but at this point, he was desperate for anything.  
  
He cleared his throat and steeled his jaw, as he had done so many times before when dealing with Alphas. "Nah, I'll go in."  
  
Sam's eyes widened and an amused smile played at the corner of his lips, and damn if that didn't piss Gabriel off.  
  
"Are you _nuts_? You smell so freakin' good right now, you're gonna cause a riot. If you insist on going in, I'm coming with you."  
  
"It's a public place, for shit's sake!" Gabriel snarled. "Officer Milton will be following me in anyway. I'll be fine."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why are you so damn stubborn? Come on, we don't have time to waste today."  
  
 _Fucking Alpha prick._  
  
Defeated, Gabriel opened his car door and climbed out, slamming it behind him. Usually he had a lot more fight left in him, but this heat was turning his brain to mush. Almost immediately, Sam was at his side, with Officer Milton trailing a few feet behind them.  
  
"Good boy," Sam murmured jokingly.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
His typical snarl was more like a breathy squeak at this point, but he emphasized it with the best look of disgust he could muster, despite the fact that his entire body buckled at the way Sam said those words. What was he; some weak-willed omega, starved for the approval of a stupid Alpha?  
  
 _A stupid hot Alpha._  
  
Gabriel clutched his hair and rubbed at his temples, trying to clear the errant thought from his mind. _Yeah, he really needed to get back on his suppressants_.  
  
As they approached the door, he mentally prepared himself for an interaction with the hulking, muscular Alpha, but much to his surprise, the man didn't bat an eye. In fact, he just nodded a polite hello as he held the door open for them. Confused, but not about to look gift horse in the mouth, Gabriel held his head high, eyes straight ahead in a faux show of confidence as he made his way to the back of the store. By some bizarre miracle, not a single person paid him any attention. The pharmacy area was void of customers as the three of them approached, and once again, he couldn't believe his dumb luck.  
  
"You," he nodded at Sam, then motioned to a row of chairs to the left of the counter. "Sit."  
  
Sam gave him a lopsided smile, the kind one might get while trying hard not to laugh. He rolled his eyes, but still, he acquiesced, sitting down in that too-small chair with Officer Milton close behind.  
  
Gabriel watched for a moment until the two of them began talking before walking up to the pharmacist.  
  
"Hi. I'm picking up a prescription for Gabriel Novak."  
  
The pharmacist nodded and pulled out a drawer beneath the counter, paging through the little white paper bags of medication until she found the one with his name on it. Then she turned to her computer and keyed in his name  
  
"Do you have insurance?" she asked. "I'm guessing you don't want to pay full price unless you have to!" she laughed gleefully, in a voice far too cheery for his current mood.  
  
Gabriel just nodded and pulled his card out of his wallet, placing it on the counter.  
  
"This'll just take a minute," she said, tapping some keys on her computer keyboard. "In the meantime, is there anything else I can get you today?"  
  
"Yeah," Gabriel gritted his teeth, trying to suck up what was left of his pride. "A... uh, a beginner's knot, please."  
  
"Of course," she said matter-of-factly. She finished typing his information and returned his card. "Oh, I don't envy you. Pup's going through puberty, huh?"  
  
Gabriel snorted."Something like that."  
  
The woman shot him a sympathetic smile. "My son just went through his first heat too. Poor kid. He had a really hard time."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Gabriel said, distractedly as he saw Sam rise from his seat. " Poor kid," he echoed.  
  
The pharmacist held up a small silicone phallus. "Which color would you like? I've got red, blue, green..."  
  
"Doesn't matter," he interrupted, watching Sam walk towards him. "Anything is fine. Just... hurry."  
  
She frowned slightly, and selected the red one, running it under her scanner, once, twice, three times. Each time was met with a shrill buzz and an error message.  
  
 _Fuck_. Sam was just a few feet away now, and he could feel the panic rising.  
  
"Nevermind, it's okay. Forget it. I'll..."  
  
"Sorry," she murmured. "Let me just try a different one." She reached under the counter and grabbed a different box, just as Sam sidled up next to him.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Fine. Go sit..." Gabriel squeaked through gritted teeth as Sam's heavenly scent overwhelmed his senses again. The heat was really taking it's toll on him now. His legs were shaky, and he was sweating bullets, but worst of all, all he could think about was bending over and letting Sam ride him like a fucking racehorse. He needed to get home, the sooner the better. So much for that scent neutralizer he'd applied. Surely he'd sweated through it by now. _If_ it even worked in the first place... He just couldn't figure out why Sam could smell him, but Cas couldn't this morning.   
  
"There we go," the pharmacist crooned as the offending phallus finally scanned. She slowly bent to retrieve a bag from beneath the register as Gabriel rubbed his face in embarrassment.  
  
Much to his relief, however, Sam didn't say a word. Instead, he stood nearby, distractedly paging through a celebrity gossip magazine while he paid for his purchases. Whether intentional or not, Gabriel was grateful to be afforded the tiniest amount of dignity.   
  
"Let's go," he muttered, sheepishly snatching the bag, and walking toward the front of the store, leaving Sam and Officer Milton scrambling to follow. He'd taken all of ten steps before someone spoke.  
  
"Your Alpha not giving you what you need, omega?" A scruffy, sandy-haired man stood in front of him, wildly sniffing the air. His pupils were black and dilated, and his face twisted up into a predatory smirk as he took a step closer.  
  
"Lay a hand on him, and I'll cut it off."  
  
Sam was in front of him before he'd even had a chance to react, snarling and protectively shielding him with that gargantuan body of his.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," the man said, holding up his hands to proclaim his innocence. "We're just talkin' here, Sammy. No big deal. This your omega?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and put his arm around Gabriel's shoulders, guiding him toward the door. "Get lost, Nick," he shot over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, send him over to my place when you're done with him!"  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
He could feel Sam simmering with rage, though his voice remained calm and restrained. Walking back to the car in a daze, Gabriel repeatedly tried to find his voice, but it just wouldn't come out. He wanted to yell, tell Sam to fuck off for pulling that protective Alpha crap, let him know that he could handle himself just fine. He'd never needed some stupid Alpha to fight his battles for him, and he wasn't planning on starting now. But for some reason, he remained quiet. He was feverish and tired, and the burning ache in his body made it feel as though he were moving through water. Surely that was the reason he was leaning into Sam instead of pulling away the second the sleazy Alpha was out of sight.  
  
All the way to the car, he walked in a daze, breathing in that ridiculously heady scent.  
  
"Sorry you have to deal with that shit," Sam said apologetically, tucking him a little closer under his arm. "I went to college with that guy... He was an asshole then too. Come on," he coaxed, opening the car door for him. "Let's get you the hell home before the wolves descend on you."  
  
Gabriel nodded weakly and pulled away, lowering himself into his seat with an embarrassingly loud whimper.  
  
"The sooner the better," Sam muttered. He closed the door and rounded the car, then took his place in the driver's seat.  
  
Once again, the scent intensified as the doors closed, and Gabriel flat-out _moaned_. He glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye, smirking just the tiniest bit as he realized that Sam was looking shaky and pale too. It was always such a weird mix of emotions when he knew an Alpha wanted him. There was the slightest satisfaction in knowing he could be any big bad Alpha's weakness... At least, until the prospect of that Alpha just taking what he wanted came to mind. On the bright side, Sam didn't smell the least bit threatening, which was a good thing, since the guy was approximately the size of a moose.  
  
"I know," Sam crooned softly. "We're headed home. Just need to make one more quick stop, okay? You can stay in the car."  
  
Gabriel groaned. "Fine, fine. Just hurry it up."  
  
"Promise I'll be fast."  
  
When they pulled up to the medical supply store a few minutes later, Officer Milton pulled her car alongside them so that she and Gabriel were just a car door's width way. He didn't need protecting, of course, but for some reason, having his own personal police officer there was somewhat comforting in his vulnerable state. Now if only she would stop looking at him funny...  
  
True to his word, Sam was in and out of the store in less than five minutes, and they were back on the road. The heat was so unbearable now, Gabriel was squirming uncomfortably and gnashing his teeth in a highly undignified way.  
  
"Sam," he panted, trying to clear his nostrils of that heady scent. "I can't... I need..."  
  
"Almost home," Sam interrupted, "then you can go do what you need to do." He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and chewed at his bottom lip, and Gabriel could again scent his arousal on the air.  
  
"Sam," Gabriel managed again, his voice barely a whimper. "I-I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, of course. What can I do?"  
  
He paused a moment, pissed at what was about to come out of his mouth. "I need you to uh..." He swallowed hard. "Goddammit, don't make me ask."  
  
"What do you m..." Sam paused abruptly, his eyes going wide with disbelief. "Ohh! Oh shit. No. No, I can't do that. You're in heat, and I..."  
  
"Fuck off with the chivalrous bullshit!" Gabriel exploded. "Listen to me. You want me. Don't deny it, I can smell it on you. And for some crazy reason, your scent isn't grossing me out! So just fuck me already and get it over with!"  
  
Sam laughed nervously, taking a sidelong glance at him. "Yeahhhh, the fact that my scent 'isn't grossing you out' isn't exactly doing it for me. You're going to be fine. Here," he said, reaching behind his seat and handing him the paper bag from the medical supply store.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Sam just shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
Curiously, Gabriel reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of heat-support vitamins.  
  
"Oh. Uh, thanks." He reached into the bag again and pulled out the next item, and then promptly dropped it like a hot potato.  
  
"What the...?" His face, he was pretty sure, was crimson, and he looked away from Sam to avoid making eye contact.  
  
Still blushing fiercely, he glanced down at the item on his lap: a large, very lifelike inflatable knot, one that Gabriel was sure had been rather expensive. He licked his lips apprehensively and tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. He was hardly a prude, but...   
  
"You think this is an appropriate gift for someone you barely know?" he croaked.  
  
Sam shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Don't make it weird. It's a normal part of life. A medical necessity, even. If you don't want it, I can return i..."  
  
"No!" Gabriel yelped, immediately regretting how pathetic he sounded. "Uh..." He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to somehow seem nonchalant. "I mean, maybe I'll keep it around. Just in case."  
  
Sam smiled, still focused on the road in front of him. Much to Gabriel's relief, he didn't push it any further. They sat in silence for a minute, neither having a good segue from this awkward moment.  
  
"Hey Sam?" Gabriel finally murmured, his voice smaller and quieter than usual.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um. Thanks."  
  
Sam turned his head, eyebrow quirked in surprise as he gave him a wry smile. "All you had to do was ask, you know."  
  
Gabriel glanced away, trying not to let his crimson face show. Now that relief was in sight, he was starting to feel like a real asshole about the angry, childish way he'd been acting today.  
  
"Yeah, uh. I'm sorry, I..."  
  
" _Beginner's knot_ ," Sam scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes. "My _pinky_ finger is bigger than that thing."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
For a brief second, he was embarrassed all over again, but then suddenly, without warning, he began to laugh.  
  
  
::::::::  
  
  
It was an hour or so later when Sam knocked on his door again, likely because he'd thrown something against the wall in frustration. He was trying so hard to keep it under control. Dean's house was small, the door didn't lock, and they had company, for God's sake. Charlie was here for Cas's self-defense lessons, and Sam was, obviously, still here working on the case with Dean. It wasn't an ideal time to get naked and fuck himself silly.  
  
"You okay?" the voice on the other side of the door asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Okay..." Sam's voice called. It was quiet for a beat, and then, "Are you decent?"  
  
Gabriel looked around the room, at the paintings hanging askew, and the dirty laundry kicked about in a fit of rage. He glanced at the mirror, taking a good, hard look at himself: he was soaked in sweat, his shirt clinging to him like a second skin. His hair was damp and messy, sticking up every which way. His golden eyes were ringed red, certainly not because he'd cried for a few minutes in frustration. He was a hot fucking mess, but, he supposed, he was decent.  
  
"Uh. Yeah, I guess," he said.  
  
Sam slowly opened the door, entering in that easy, cautious way of his. It was a gesture Gabriel always found a bit condescending, and still, he was secretly grateful. It was nice to not fly into covert panic mode the second an Alpha stepped into the room.  
  
"Phew," Sam's eyes closed and his head whipped back as if he had smelled something overpowering.  
  
 _Right. He was probably wafting heat pheromones like crazy by now._  
  
"Yeaaah," Sam drawled. "Shoulda' brought the scent neutralizer with me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay... Umm. I brought you some water. Can I get you anything else?" Sam sat a tall iced pitcher of water and an empty glass on his makeshift nightstand. "Stay hydrated, okay? You're sweating like crazy."  
  
"Y'don't say," Gabriel uttered wryly. "Thanks for the water. Nah, I'm good. Well, as good as can be expected. Just waiting for the house to clear out a bit." He motioned to the bag Sam had given him earlier and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You still haven't...?" Sam exclaimed, stopping mid-sentence. "Why?"  
  
"I can't with people here! I feel weird."  
  
Sam was frowning at him, giving him a look like he was being absolutely ridiculous."Have you heard Cas and Charlie out there? They're making so much noise, no one could possibly hear you anyway. You're going to make yourself sick. You already look feverish."  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "Yeah, probably."  
  
Carefully, Sam stepped forward, holding out a hand. When Gabriel didn't back away, he softly brushed the back of his hand against his forehead.  
  
"You're burning up. Gabriel, you need to... You know."  
  
"I know, I know! I just... I can't yet." Of _course_ he could hear Charlie and Cas yelling as they practiced takedowns in the living room. That was part of the problem. It wasn't exactly conducive background noise, and it was really killing the mood. Sam's scent, on the other hand, well, _that_ was doing it for him.  
  
"Bit of a prude, huh?" Sam rolled his eyes and grinned, clearly amused. "You don't get off on the secrecy? The danger?" He raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him. "But seriously, you..."  
  
" _Prude_? Buddy, you don't who the hell you're talking about," Gabriel spat. He folded his arms and turned away to hide the blush creeping into his face. He really wished he hadn't just whimpered a little. He also wished he could stop panting like... well, like an animal in heat. _Fuck, why did he have to smell so good?_  
  
Sam just smiled and shook his head. "Alright, sorry. Anyway, I should get back to work. Just thought I'd check on you while Dean's making calls." He took the glass from the nightstand and filled it with ice water, then handed it to him. "Drink up. I'm worried about you."  
  
Gabriel accepted the glass, frowning. "Why?"  
  
"Because you'll get dehydrated."  
  
"No, I mean..."  
  
"Oh." Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "I-I just mean, you look kinda pale," he stuttered.   
  
"Oh."  
  
Gabriel stood there staring again for a moment too long, but Sam didn't seem to mind; He shifted awkwardly, but he held his gaze.  
  
"Why do you smell so damn good?" Gabriel finally managed, his voice weak and small now. A tiny whimper escaped his throat as he stared sullenly down at the ground.  
  
"You can _still_ smell me? I just drenched myself with neutralizer!"  
  
Gabriel nodded.  
  
"... Shit. Maybe this stuff is expired. I'm so sorry, I'll see if Dean has any more..."  
  
"No!" Gabriel yelled, much to his own surprise. The thought of that scent leaving him was suddenly too much to bear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I don't know," he uttered. The thoughts in his head were swirling, and he scrunched his eyes closed, trying to make sense of them. _Alpha_. Sam was an _Alpha_. Why did he want to curl up with him and rub his scent all over? He'd been in heat a few times, but he'd never _wanted_ like this. Usually he just wanted sex. This was... _Weird_.  
  
Sure, he'd been attracted to Sam from day one. It was hard not to be. He was tall, fit, and handsome with impeccably tousled hair and bright green eyes to die for. He was soft-spoken and considerate, with a smile so sincere, it had given him goosebumps on more than one occasion. He mindlessly licked his lips as he wondered what he was like in bed.  
  
 _He'd probably be like every other fucking Alpha... The dominance, the degrading, the claiming. Why the fuck couldn't he just smell dangerous?_ Gabriel clutched at his head and groaned. _Why was he even thinking about this?_  
  
Sam regarded him for a moment, searching him with those pale, expressive eyes until Gabriel was so uncomfortable, he had to turn away. "Drink, " Sam commanded. "And then lie down. "You're really pale."  
  
Though his first instinct was to snarl at being told what to do, he was too damn exhausted to argue. He nodded slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed, then raised the glass to his lips and took a long gulp, finishing it in a matter of seconds. Sam smiled approvingly as he took the empty glass away, and Gabriel threw himself backward onto the bed.

"God, I need help," he muttered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing. You uh... You can stay?" It came rushing out of his mouth like a question, and as it did, he slapped his forehead, wondering again what the hell was wrong with him.  
  
Sam looked at him with those big, dumb eyes, sparkling now with amusement. His lips were pressed tightly together, as if trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
" _You_ want _me_ to stay? The heat must really be getting to you."  
  
"Oh, fuck you!" Gabriel snapped.  
  
 _What the hell was he thinking, asking an Alpha he barely knew to..._ Well, he didn't exactly know what he was asking him. He'd become a little too comfortable on their adventure today, too trusting. He usually didn't trust so easily, and he sure as hell never trusted Alphas. Still, that scent kept calling out to him, assuring him Sam was safe.  
  
If Dean had been the one he snapped at, he would have dished it right back. Sam on the other hand froze, the hurt and rejection evident on his face. Gabriel sighed, and rolled onto his side so he didn't have to look at those big, stupid puppy eyes.   
  
"Forget it," he groaned, covering his face with his arm. "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm usually much smoother than this."  
  
"Smoother? Wait, are you hitting on..." Sam paused, and took a few steps closer. He gently moved Gabriel's arm away, and pressed a hand to his forehead again. "God, you're burning up," he frowned. "Gabriel, just do what you've gotta do. No one will know or care."  
  
"Make me."  
  
The glint in Sam's eye and the little smirk playing at the corner of his lips threw him off guard, and Gabriel swallowed hard. He should know better than to challenge an Alpha. Then again, he'd never been known for biting his tongue when he had something to say. Still, much to his surprise, Sam didn't jump him as he expected. Instead, he ever-so-cautiously sat down on the bed beside him, as all the air whooshed from Gabriel's lungs. He was so close, he could feel the heat radiating from his body, and he wondered what would happen if he just...  
  
Without a second thought, Gabriel straddled his lap, and buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, scenting at him like a lovesick pup.   
  
To his credit, Sam didn't freak out or pull away. He just sat there silently, save for little heavy breathing, letting him scent to his heart's content. His hand gently came up and rested on the small of his back, sending a wave of goosebumps rushing up and down Gabriel's arms.  
  
He didn't dare move. Not yet. If he moved, Sam might realize how weird this was. So he buried his face deeper, and tentatively licked the spot at the base of his neck.  
  
He felt the shiver in Sam's body, the uptick of his heartbeat as his breath caught in his throat. Still, he was silent, but his fingers softly raked down his spine, as Gabriel's entire body buzzed with excitement. He wondered how far he could push without Sam going all 'Alpha male' on him. He pulled away, just slightly, finally daring to look. Sam's sea-green eyes were wide and innocent, like a deer caught in the headlights. His mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing heavily, but still, he said nothing. He couldn't tell what Sam was thinking, and it was almost enough to make him want to scream.  
  
Common sense be damned, he decided to push onward. He buried his nose in Sam's neck again, this time leveraging his weight so that he could push him down on the bed.  
  
That was the straw that broke the moose's back.

Sam grunted and pulled Gabriel on top of him, hands rubbing up and down the length of his back as his teeth nibbled teasingly at his bottom lip. Then came the kissing. _Oh god, he hadn't been kissed like this in..._ _Well, maybe ever;_ Long, slow, and sensual, each kiss teasingly drawn-out until he felt he might explode. Sam cupped his ass with those giant hands of his, guiding him until he was straddling his waist. His hands slid up the back of his shirt, then back down, where he tugged at the hem until Gabriel pulled away, lifting it up over his head. He made quick work of his t-shirt, tossing it across the room where it landed in a pile on the floor.

Gabriel's pulse was racing. He knew he was crazy for getting Sam riled up. He _was_ an Alpha, after all. Any minute now, he'd get violent and aggressive. All the books on Alpha sexuality claimed it only happened when they were in a rut, but he'd had enough experience with Alphas to know better. Still, that scent just kept calling out: _Safety. Home_. It was confusing the hell out of him.

Surprisingly, Sam just continued lavishing him with affection, kissing and caressing, teasing him with his tongue until he was dizzy with need. He was hot and lightheaded, and thoroughly drenched in sweat now, though Sam didn't seem to mind. He grunted as Sam's hands made their way to his ass again, and when a finger teased at the damp fabric of his pants, he let out a ridiculously pathetic whimper.

"Sam," he rasped. "Please."

Sam nodded tentatively. "Alright," he whispered. "You sure? I'm not taking advantage of you in your state, am I?"

"Fuck," Gabriel rolled his eyes, huffing loudly as he did. "I'm in heat, not drunk." He had never met an Alpha who asked first, so he _should_ be happy. Still, the assertion that he might just be too jacked up on his own hormones to make decisions for himself pissed him the fuck off. "Jackass," he muttered, for good measure.

At that, Sam shot him a lecherous grin, and a second later, Gabriel was flipped onto his stomach, his clothing hastily torn off and discarded on the floor. Sam yanked his own shirt off and tossed it aside, then pressed his body tightly against him as he continued kissing every bare inch of skin his lips could reach.

He could feel the fabric of Sam's jeans rubbing against his ass, slowly, tortuously as he raised his hips, hungry for more.

"Enough fucking foreplay, I'm going to pass out," he growled.

Sam just laughed and pulled away, standing to strip off his jeans. Gabriel watched, rapt, over his shoulder, taking in that beautiful sight. He'd known Sam was fit, but Jesus, he was also _ripped_. Aside from those six-pack abs he'd _pay_ to lick, his biceps were a sight to behold as well. He let his eyes wander lower, where Sam's cock was ready and standing at attention, and rather on the large side, to his nervous delight. 

"Oh my god," Sam murmured.

Those three little words snapped him from his trance and Gabriel took a good, long look at himself.

 _What the hell was he doing?_  
  
As if on auto-pilot, he'd risen up on his knees, face to the mattress, sticking his ass up in the air. _Did he just fucking present himself to an Alpha?_ He'd never presented to anyone in his entire life. _At least not willingly._ Suddenly self-conscious and vulnerable, he trembled, but he didn't move. Instead, he just lay there, silently panting, as Sam stared and fumbled for a condom.

"Wow," Sam breathed. "Uh. Sorry. I just wasn't expecting..."

"Me neither. Look, are you clean?"

"What? Um. I showered after my run this morning, why?"

Gabriel sighed, burying his face in the mattress. "I _mean_ , have you been tested recently?"

"Oh!" Sam rubbed at his reddened face and laughed nervously. "Well, shortly after the last time I had sex. Long story. Uhh. It's been a while, but I'm good."

"Well I've been tested more times than I can count," he said dryly. "So if you don't wanna use that," he tipped his head towards the condom in his hand. "You and I both know this'll work better if you don't."

It was an established fact that a proper knotting quelled the symptoms of an omega's heat, and while toys and protected sex helped immensely, it was no match for the biological changes that occurred with the exchange of bodily fluids.

Sam hesitated for just a moment. "You sure?"

"Yes! Now shut up and get inside me." He wiggled his ass a little, giving Sam a good view.

"Well, if you insist..."

He was beyond wet and ready, and still, when Sam entered him, he groaned and gnashed his teeth. _Maybe he should have endured more foreplay afte_ r _all_.

"Fuckin' hell! Just had to be proportionate to that giant Sasquatch frame of yours, didn't it?"

"Sorry," Sam smirked, not sounding sorry at all. He gently began moving, and Gabriel clutched his fists in the sheets, reveling in the feeling of a warm body on top of him. This was _way_ better than any fancy toy. Maybe being fucked by an Alpha wouldn't be so bad. It _had_ been a long time, after all. He arched his back and whined as Sam teasingly pulled out, then slowly entered him again.

"Yeah, Sam, that's... mmm... nice... But would you just fuckin' pound my ass already?" Gabriel snarled. He hated how needy he was acting, but he was so lightheaded and feverish with lust, he couldn't take any more.

Without a word, Sam gripped tightly at his hips, pulling him in closer as he rhythmically began thrusting. Gabriel moaned and arched his back, eyes tightly closed, knotting his fingers in the sweat-soaked sheets.

"Fuck, you're huge," he whined, moaning again as the grip tightened on his hips.

"D-do you want me to stop?" Sam murmured.

"Fuck no! ...slap my ass."

He heard a warm chuckle, then Sam pulled away, just long enough to give him an open-palmed slap on his right cheek.

"Yesss," he grunted. "More."

Sam happily obliged, then entered him again as he lunged forward, locking their fingers and flattening him into the bed.

"Shhhh. You don't want them to hear us, do you?" The raspy whisper against his ear made his entire body shiver.

"N-no. But I need..."

"Oh, I know what you need."

"Well yeah, but..."

Before he could finish, Sam's tongue was plundering his mouth. Gabriel closed his eyes and kissed back hungrily, gasping as Sam's hips slammed into him again.

"God, you feel so good," Sam whispered, kissing a trail down his neck. He pushed up on the bed, raising himself enough to kiss at his shoulders.

When he felt the soft graze of teeth against his neck, Gabriel moaned so loudly, he had to clap a hand over his mouth. _That should have made him panic. Why the hell did he just swoon?_ He didn't have time to analyze it, because the next thing he remembered was Sam flipping him onto his back and making out with him like a horny teenager.

It was all such strange behavior for an Alpha; at least, in his experience. Most Alphas liked to keep him on his knees, taking him from behind in some fucked-up show of dominance. They definitely didn't kiss him or eye-fuck him like this. It was almost as if Sam didn't regard him as just a piece of ass. 

As Sam pulled away, Gabriel whined, deep and low in his throat, desperately reaching out for him, as Sam kissed a trail down his chest.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere," Sam whispered. His hands glided eagerly up and down his torso, and then, Sam Winchester, _an Alpha_ , gave him the best goddamn blowjob of his life.

His body was still twitching from the aftershocks when Sam wrapped a big hand around each ankle and hoisted his legs up in the air. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Sam entered him again as Gabriel stared up at him in breathless awe.He felt so tiny and vulnerable in that moment, and for once, it wasn't pissing him off. The tenderness in Sam's eyes was both reassuring and unnerving, and for some reason, he couldn't stop staring... at least until Sam started fucking him so hard he had to slam his eyes shut before they rolled right out of his head.

"You like that?" Sam murmured in a deep, throaty voice.

"Yesssss," Gabriel panted. He wanted to say more but all the blood in his brain had gone south.

With a smirk, Sam fell forward again, lavishing him with kisses and whispering sweet nothings in his ear while Gabriel writhed and swooned as if he'd never been touched before. He kept trying to rein it in, to make himself seem a little less desperate, but his body just wouldn't cooperate. It was as if he were high on those damn Alpha pheromones, and all he could think about was _more_ ; More touching, more kissing, more _fucking_. He was semi-hard again already, and even without Sam touching him, he was pretty sure he was going to cum again.

"Harder," he grunted. 

Sam growled a very _Alpha_ growl, and the next thing Gabriel remembered was straddling Sam's lap again as he sat on the edge of the bed; arms wrapped around his neck, legs awkwardly slung over those muscular biceps, clinging for dear life as the much larger Alpha used him like a cheap fucktoy.

"H-holy shit." Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and held on tighter as his vision began to go dark around the edges. The tingly heat near his groin was spreading through him like wildfire, muscles clenching and un-clenching as if he no longer had control over his own body.

"S-Sam, I'm gonna..."

It was at that very inopportune moment when Gabriel realized Sam's knot was swelling. The sensation, a growing discomfort as it slowly began to double in size snapped him back to reality.

 _Alpha_.

Seconds from now, he'd be knotted: helpless, vulnerable, unable to escape.

_Shit. He thought he could handle this._

Despite the fact that he wanted Sam like nobody's business, there were a lot of bad memories tied up in sex with Alphas: Memories that were flashing through his mind right now, even though he was trying so hard to push them from his consciousness. Sam gave a final thrust, burying himself deep inside of him as his hips stopped moving.

"Fuuuuck." _Jesus, and he wasn't even fully swollen yet._

He was already stretched to his limit, and he scrunched his eyes tightly closed, trying to ignore the swelling and pulsing inside of him.   
  
_Trapped. He was trapped. What the hell was he thinking, having sex with an Alpha? An Alpha who was going to try to claim him, no doubt._

"Gabriel?" Inexplicably, Sam's worried voice sliced through his tangled mess of thoughts like a beacon through the fog. "Holy shit, what happened? You okay?"

Gabriel blinked hard, trying to chase the last of the memories from his stupid brain. "Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." _Goddamnit, he could feel his eyes watering._

"Oh shit..." Even before the threat of tears, Sam could see right through him. "Oh, shit. Shit! Oh my god, Gabriel. I can pull out, but it's gonna hurt like hell..." Sam's expression was one of panic, and the air was filled with the stench of worry. "What do you want me to do?" He reached out and caressed his cheek, urging him to meet his worried gaze.

Those wide, frightened eyes, so achingly passionate and full of concern, brought him back from the brink of panic. He took a slow breath, bringing his focus back to the reality of the situation. He wasn't really in _pain_ per se, and aside from the ass-slapping and rough fucking that he'd _asked_ for, Sam had yet to go all 'Alpha' on him. Squinting in confusion, he reached forward and stroked Sam's hair away from his face. This was supposed to be a quick, free fuck for the Alpha. He'd already knotted him, so his orgasm was guaranteed. What kind of Alpha gave a shit about how _he_ was feeling during sex?

His fear and anxiety were melting away, and in their place was a strong feeling of affection for the man in front of, and, well, _inside_ him. Sam was unlike any Alpha he'd ever met. He'd known that, somehow, from the first time he'd laid eyes on him. Beneath his worry, Sam still smelled safe, and seeing that concern on his face confirmed that maybe, just maybe, his instincts were correct for once.

"No," he smiled softly. "Stay."

Sam swallowed hard. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck again, just holding on tightly and breathing in the warm, inviting scent of _Sam Winchester._

Sam let out a sigh of relief, pulling him in close, and ruffling his fingers through the back of his hair. "I'm so sorry, Gabriel. The last thing I heard was, 'harder' and that you were gonna...'"

"Yeah, " Gabriel cringed, embarrassed. "I know. It's not your fault, I... I dunno, I just had a moment, okay? Let's not talk about it right now. " His nose was buried in the crook of Sam's neck, so he closed his eyes and continued taking slow, deep breaths, letting those calming Alpha pheromones wash over him. "I'm fine. Really. Just a little embarrassed."

"Don't be," Sam whispered, running his fingers through Gabriel's damp, messy hair. He wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him a little harder as he nuzzled his cheek, and then, out of nowhere, he did something totally unexpected.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing?" Gabriel murmured. His eyelids fluttered closed in utter rapture as Sam tentatively began licking the spot behind his ear.

"Mmm. I'm not really sure," Sam chuckled nervously. He licked again, and Gabriel's entire body shivered. "Is this okay?"

Gabriel nodded. It was a highly inappropriate gesture, considering they barely knew each other, but it didn't _feel_ wrong. On the contrary, it felt _fucking amazing._ It was comical, really - the fact that the lewd act they were engaged in was less taboo than a seemingly innocent lick behind the ear, but the traditions of Alphas and omegas ran deep. Much like claiming bites, that tiny lick was a sacred bonding ritual between a pair-bonded Alpha and omega, one that likely dated back to a time when their ancestors were a bit more feral.

He closed his eyes and let Sam continue, feeling so damn good he was afraid he might cry. As if by magic, any residual discomfort or worry disappeared, muscles un-clenched, and his mind went hazy and relaxed. 

"Good boy," Sam whispered, not at all teasing like he had been earlier. "That's it, beautiful. Just relax."

Gabriel purred and swooned, rubbing his face against the warm, bare skin of Sam's shoulder as each tiny lick brought him closer to a drowsy state of bliss. _Cripes, if he didn't have a dick in his ass, he might be asleep by now_. Sam Winchester was one hell of a drug.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but a minute later, he was moaning again. Between the sweet talk in his ear, the tongue flicking, and the giant fucking cock in his ass, he was ready to get back to the place he'd been five minutes ago. He abruptly turned his head, catching Sam in a long, sloppy kiss that deepened as they began to paw at each other.

Though he was still hard, Sam's knot, unsurprisingly, had softened a bit in his panic, so Gabriel pushed him back down on the bed, where the kissing continued, this time with him in control. He pulled back, dislodging the knot, and began moving his hips, slowly at first, until he found his rhythm, and faster as their kissing and groping became more frantic.

A growl was forming in his throat; not unlike that of an Alpha claiming his mate, a primal, possessive noise he was sure he'd never made in his life.

Sam nudged him up onto his knees and began stroking his cock as Gabriel rode him even harder - for a moment or two, anyway. He fell forward again as his body buckled, and Sam's hands made their way to his hips. Gripping tightly, Sam began thrusting into him at a breakneck pace as Gabriel let out a long, ragged moan.

"Fuuuck, Sam. Ohhh, right there. Yessss. Just like that. Fuuuuck!"

Once again, his toes began to clench, and his vision went hazy at the edges. His hips bucked, and just as he was about to cum, Sam gave one last deep thrust, forcing his knot inside.

"Fuuuuuck!" Overcome with an ecstasy far greater than anything he'd ever experienced, Gabriel screamed as Sam did his best to kiss the much-too-loud sex noises from his mouth.

"That's it. Let it go, baby, I've got you," Sam purred, slipping a hand between them to stroke his cock.

Within seconds, Sam's knot was fully swollen again, and as Gabriel's hips twitched, he could feel the tight resistance tugging against him. He was tied - trapped there - but spending another hour with Sam Winchester's dick in his ass suddenly didn't sound half bad. 

"S-Sam," he whimpered. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Yesssss!"

With a final yelp, his climax overtook him, and he fell apart in the ugliest way possible. He was trembling, drooling, _sobbing_ as he clung to Sam, completely unfettered from his usual self-consciousness. It was beautifully filthy and cathartic all at once as he came hard, painting Sam's chest with his release.

"God, you're amazing," Sam breathed, and Gabriel swelled with pride... at what, he wasn't quite sure. He collapsed fully onto his mess, panting with exhaustion.

Before he could even catch his breath, Sam let out a guttural noise, halfway between a growl and a moan, and he bared his teeth, very obviously struggling to not sink them into Gabriel's neck.

He was a properly knotted, single omega now, so Gabriel _should_ have panicked. Instead, he found himself a bit disappointed when Sam's jaw didn't clamp down on him, and he tucked that little mindfuck away to ponder later. He was panting wildly, still trying to calm his breathing when Sam cried out, his voice ragged with exertion.

"Ohhhh fuck, Gabriel," he grunted, and even though he in the throes of passion, he still managed to squeak out, "Y-you still okay?"

Gabriel smiled lazily and nodded, already basking in his post-orgasm bliss. He buried his face in Sam's neck and kissed him, knotting his fingers in that lustrous hair of his.

"G-good." Sam's hips jerked violently. His jaw clenched, his entire body went taut and stiff as he trembled and moaned again.

"Oh, fuuuck. Oh my God." Sam let loose a litany of curses as his orgasm pushed him over the edge.

Those big hands dug into ass again, holding him firmly in place as he began to cum - a gesture Gabriel found way hotter than he should have. And when Sam gave his right cheek a hard slap, Gabriel nearly came again... Or, at least, he would have, if he'd had anything left.

When Sam finally stilled, still panting and grunting like an animal as he made an absolute mess of the bed and his partner's ass, Gabriel suddenly, and much to his own dismay... _giggled_.

_What. The. Fuck._

Sam tiredly lifted his head and grinned. "I guess you're alright, huh?"

He was just too blissed out and exhausted to analyze it right now. "I'm good," he purred. " _Really_ good, actually. I forgot how damn messy sex with Alphas is though."

Sam just smirked. "You love it."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but the truth was, he _did_ love it. Everything about this moment felt incredible. Sam was still spoiling him with tiny kisses and nibbling at his ear, and their combined scent had morphed into something so deliciously complex and intoxicating, he would happily drown in it. His body was light as a feather; no more tension, no more frustration or anxiety. And somehow, even the thought of Sam cumming in him for the next hour or so felt strangely satisfying.

"I'm exhausted," Sam wheezed. "That's a hell of a workout on an air mattress. We're getting you a damn real bed ASAP," he laughed. "How... Mmm. How are you feeling otherwise? Still feverish?"

Gabriel shook his head and arched his neck to give his lips better access. "I'm good." He moaned as Sam sucked a tiny hickey at the base of his neck. "Ohhh, you're killin' me. And shit, don't do that where anyone can see it!"

Sam just grinned and kissed him square on the lips, and Gabriel couldn't help but grin back.

 _What the hell was happening to him?_ He was feeling disgustingly mushy and sentimental - not unlike his annoying former bed partners who always wanted to _cuddle_ afterwards. He'd never been a 'relationship' guy, more of a 'love' em and leave 'em' type. Sex was great, but it was just sex - nothing to get all sentimental about. He'd had never been interested in the post-coital kissing and cuddle sessions his partners insisted on, though he grudgingly obliged. Right now, it felt like he could never get enough.

Sam's teeth teasingly tugged at his bottom lip as he broke their kiss, and Gabriel whined like a pup who had been left home alone.

"You're so cute," Sam whispered, returning post haste to their heated makeout session. "And you feel soooo good." His eyes flickered closed, and he shuddered again.

"You feel pretty good yourself," Gabriel crooned. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair, gently massaging his scalp. "I didn't think I'd like this so much, to be honest."

"Wha... mmm. What do you mean?" For a moment, Sam looked downright offended, and it took every ounce of Gabriel's self-restraint to finish his thought before kissing that look right off his face.

"I don't fuck Alphas," he murmured. "No offense."

"Really? Like... Not at all?"

"Mmhmm," Gabriel mused. "I've been with a few... Never willingly. Most Alphas are violent control freaks who just take whatever they want. But you? You're something else. I'm still trying to figure you out."

Sam took a few seconds to catch his breath before responding. "I'm so sorry you've experienced that," he finally said, and Gabriel was just relieved that he didn't pull that 'Not All Alphas' shit.

He shrugged in the same way he always did, as if it weren't a big deal. "Sorry, too much info, huh? I don't know why I just blurted that out..." He rubbed his face in embarrassment and sighed.

"It's okay." Sam flicked his tongue behind his ear to calm him again."Can I tell _you_ something?"

"Sure."

"Alright..." Sam took a deep breath. "No, wait. I can't. You'll laugh your ass off."

"Oh come on! I'm vulnerable here!"

"Fine, fine," Sam sighed. "Um... Well, since we're being honest..." He glanced away and swallowed hard. "I've never knotted anyone before."

Gabriel burst into laughter. "Shut up, you ass," he grinned. "I appreciate the effort, but..."

"I'm serious."

Craning his neck so that he could gauge his level of sincerity, Gabriel frowned. "No. Don't tell me you were a virgin..."

"No! No, it's not like I've never had sex. I just... I've never knotted anyone." His face was red, and he was fumbling through his words, so Gabriel took a second to regroup as he stared him down.

It didn't help.

"How?... _Why_?"

"I-I don't know!" Sam stammered. "I usually pull out before it can..."

" _Why_?"

"I don't know! It just feels so... _wrong_ to fuck someone to the point that they... can't change their mind."

Gabriel stared for a moment, wondering what the hell planet this Alpha was from. "Like..." he started slowly, "Like I almost did."

Sam shrugged sheepishly.

"...You really are something else." Gabriel took a deep whiff of their combined scent again, thinking that if he lived a hundred lifetimes, he'd still never get enough of it. The warmth of Sam's body pressed against him was comforting, and as much as he hated to admit it, it made him feel safe and protected. He tilted his head, motioning Sam in closer and kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue.

"So why me?" he finally asked, his voice low and raspy.

"I-I don't know." Sam returned to lavishing the side of his neck with kisses as he continued. "You needed it, and I really... _really_ wanted to be the one to give it to you."

Gabriel felt a warm flush across his skin as his as he blushed again. He blinked tiredly, and rubbed at his eyes, feeling way too damn relaxed, considering the situation.

"Why the hell am I so drawn to you, Sam?" he murmured. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud but his brain was so foggy now, it was hard to think straight.

"Mmm, " Sam purred. "I don't know. Maybe I'm your _one true mate_." The sing-song tone of his voice implied he was joking, but Gabriel just rubbed his forehead in confusion.

"What's wrong? Bad joke?"

"No... My legs are asleep. Can you uh... move us?"

Sam snorted with laughter. "Yeah. I can do that." Ever-so-gently, he scooped him up, and by some miracle of Alpha fuck-magic, they managed to maneuver him onto his stomach, still properly knotted.

"Ohhh, that's good," Gabriel wheezed, hands fisted tightly in the sheets. "Hey Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"You don't really believe in that 'true mates' stuff, do you?"

"No," Sam tittered, a little too quickly."I don't... Well, I don't think so?" His nose wrinkled and his eyes scrunched in uncertainty, and he tilted his head in a way not unlike Cas did when he was confused. "Well... maybe? Shit, I don't know what I believe anymore."

"Yeah. Me neither." Sighing, he reached back to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair. "I didn't until our brothers started this shit. But after staying here the last few weeks... they really do have something, don't they?" He arched his neck as Sam kissed at the spot that made him all shivery.

"Mmmhmm."

 _God, his head was swimming_. He was a hot fucking mess of emotion, an unfortunate occurrence for someone who already had no filter.

"What do you think it's like?" he slurred, feeling drowsy and content. "I mean, if it _is_ real? How do you think you _know_? "

Sam's took a moment to lock their fingers together, and nuzzle at his hair before he responded.

"I'm not sure," he hummed softly, "But maybe..." He paused and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Maybe you can smell them from two rooms away, even when they're covered in scent neutralizer." His voice was low and gravelly against his ear, and Gabriel's entire body shivered. "Or... maybe you can sense when they're nearby," Sam continued, mouthing and kissing up the side of his neck. "Maybe you can _feel_ their emotion. Feel how much they need you... Maybe you get some weird, unexplainable need to protect and care for them... And maybe... Maybe you even dream about them."

It took a second before Gabriel realized he'd been holding his breath as Sam spoke, and he briefly gasped for air. He hadn't told anyone, but Sam had been featuring in his dreams since the day he'd first laid eyes on him. _But Sam couldn't possibly know that, could he?_

"God that all sounds kind of creepy, " Sam laughed nervously. "I swear, I'm not a stalker or anything..."

 _Oh_.

"No, I-I get it. Me too," he whispered, slowly licking his lips as he tried to process this information. "I... Umm. I'm not. Not r-really looking for a relationsh..."

Sam's warm chuckle sent another round of shivers down his spine. "Whoa, hey. I'm not trying to claim you or anything! I'm just being honest, I guess. I don't know. I get all emotional when... You know."

"When you're pumping a gallon of jizz into some poor sap's ass?"

Sam nearly choked on his own saliva as he snorted with laughter. "Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I was going to say," he teased. He rubbed his nose against his neck and licked behind his ear again. "Almost done, sweetheart. Promise."

That tiny term of endearment had Gabriel's pulse racing a hundred miles an hour. He never realized how much he'd been craving this sort of intimacy. He'd had more than his fair share of sex in his lifetime, but this was... comfortable, and familiar somehow. It simultaneously made his entire body ache with longing, while easing his anxiety at the same time. _God, he could get used to this._

"Sweetheart, huh?"

"Sorry," Sam flushed, awkwardly glancing away.

"I-I didn't hate it," Gabriel stammered. "Say it again."

"Oh?" Grinning widely, Sam kissed a tiny trail up his neck. "Anything you say, sweetheart... Mmm. There we go." With a tug and an obscenely wet noise, he pulled out, and Gabriel groaned, already missing the feeling of connection. Immediately, Sam began soothing him with tiny licks behind the ear and Gabriel melted into a puddle beneath him.

As predicted, the bed was soaked. The entire lower half of his body was dripping in bodily fluids, and Gabriel couldn't care less. When Sam rolled him over and pulled him in close to his chest, Gabriel wrapped an arm so tightly around his waist, Sam had to wiggle out of his grip just so he could breathe.

"You still okay?"

"Yeah... For now. I'm gonna need more in a few hours though. You in?"

"Am I in?" Sam snorted. "Hell yes."

"Good."

Rubbing his cheek against Sam's chest, he closed his eyes and for once, he allowed himself to be held, wrapped tightly in those strong arms. They lay there, comfortably sated, just listening to the rise and fall of each others breathing, until the ring of Sam's cell phone shook them both from their hazy, post-coital bliss.

"Don't answer it, " Gabriel murmured.

"Let me silence it, at least." Sam sighed and stretched to reach his phone on the makeshift nightstand that was Gabriel's suitcase, as Gabriel grumbled.

"Shit. It's Dean." The look of sheer, unbridled panic on his face was enough to send Gabriel into a fit of giggly hysterics.

"I've gotta answer," he frowned. "Shhh."

Gabriel bit his tongue, still chortling to himself as Sam pressed the talk button.

"Hello? "Uh, Yeah, I'll be back. No, I don't want pizza... Nooo! Don't come in here! I mean _there_. Don't go in _there_."

Gabriel buried his face in his pillow to quiet his loud snorts of laughter while Sam rolled his eyes and continued.

"Gabriel uhh, he said he was going to sleep earlier. It's fine, he won't want pizza either."

" _What_?" Gabriel gave him a playful elbow to the ribs, and Sam yelped as he covered up the phone's mouthpiece.

"What was that for?"

"Hey, bucko. I know we don't know each other that well just yet, but it's like you don't know me at all! You think _I_ don't want pizza? _Seriously_? Make it bacon and extra pepperoni."

Sam frowned as he covered up the mouthpiece. "You're gonna out us, you know."

"Well, yeah. They're gonna figure it out anyway," he shrugged. "The way I see it, it's win-win. I get to torment Dean by telling him I'm sleeping with _his_ little brother, _and_ I get pizza."

Shaking his head and smiling a bit, Sam turned back to the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... He says he wants bacon and extra pepperoni..." He paused for a moment, cringing as the voice on the line clearly gave him an earful. "Just... Shut up, Dean. We'll be out in a bit. Oh, and I guess I'll have pizza." Sam punched a button to hang up and tossed his phone back onto the suitcase.

"Now. Where were we? Oh right. Just about here..." He pulled Gabriel close to his chest and buried his nose in his hair, breathing in deeply, Then he kissed his forehead and licked down his neck, teasing with his teeth again as he approached the junction of his neck and shoulder.

That tiny graze sent goosebumps hurtling across his body, and as if possessed, Gabriel growled and dug his fingers in the back of Sam's hair, holding him steady.

"Sam..." he murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"Bite me."

The silence in the room was deafening as Sam froze in place.

In that moment, he thought for sure Sam would protest, or maybe even go running out of the room. He wouldn't have blamed him if he pulled away and told him he was fucking crazy. Hell, _he_ thought he was crazy. This whole thing was even crazier than telling someone you've picked out your future childrens' names on a first date. Still, somehow, it felt _right_.

His heart was hammering in his chest, and it felt like an eternity before Sam finally responded.

"A-Are you sure?"

Gabriel licked his lips and nodded firmly. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Sam didn't even hesitate. As those sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder, he braced himself for a pain that never came. In it's place, a hot, tingly rush of endorphins radiated from the bite mark and washed over his body, making him tremble, moan, and shake like the best orgasm he'd ever had. Embarrassing, certainly, but it was hard to care when he had this beautiful Alpha mate wrapped around his naked body.

_Alpha._

_Mate_.

_Well that escalated quickly._

He closed his eyes as Sam's long legs entwined with his, and those big arms encircled him, wondering how the hell this could possibly happen so fast.

"That doesn't have to mean anything, you know," that voice, a soft tickle of breath against his ear whispered. "I know you're not looking for a relationship right now, and..."

"Shut up. You back out now, and I'll kick your ass."

The shy, sloppy smile on Sam's face said it all. "Good." He snuggled in closer and sighed happily. "You know, I'm sort of glad that you were wasted the night we met..." He paused, laughing. "Wait, that sounds awful. I just mean, I never would have had to guts to say all that 'mates' stuff earlier."  
  
Gabriel's body tensed. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he glanced up at Sam, frowning.  
  
"What about that night?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Calm down," Sam simpered. "Nothing _happened_. You're just really, really..." he paused, looking for a way to soften the blow. "... _chatty_ when you're drunk. You really don't remember much, do you?"  
  
"Oh my god." Gabriel rubbed his face tiredly. "What did I say?" He hadn't been drunk in ages; _of course_ he'd have to make an ass of himself.  
  
Sam was absolutely giddy at his discomfort. "I was helping you to the bathroom because you were falling-down drunk, and you kept scenting my neck. I mean, _really_ obviously. You were not subtle," he laughed. "Then I helped you back to your bed and you tried to get me to lie down with you."  
  
"Oh my god." Gabriel slapped his forehead.  
  
"But I didn't. I made you a compromise and stayed for a bit though. In Dean's office chair," he assured him. "I just stayed there listening to you babble on about how you thought I might be your mate." He shot him a dazzling smile as Gabriel covered his face, mortified.  
  
"Oh my _god_!" The harder he cringed, the harder Sam laughed. He vaguely remembered bits of this situation, but the night was such a blur, he'd thought it was a dream. "Why didn't you run and never look back?"  
  
Sam shrugged, still grinning. "I dunno. You were cute. And very convincing," he winked. "But seriously... Even when you're not in heat, you smell... I don't know... Like home. And I-I know that sounds crazy; _I_ thought it was crazy at first! But I've been researching this mates-thing, and get this..."  
  
 _The man had done his research. Of course he had. He was such a book nerd._  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Gabriel faked a yawn. "Wrap it up. The pizza will be here soon, and we really need to shower first."  
  
Sam sat there in stunned silence for a moment before he finally burst out laughing. "Smartass," he scoffed. "Alright, let's go hit the showers." He sighed as separated himself and crawled out of bed. He tugged his boxer shorts back on and helped Gabriel back into his, and then, to Gabriel's dismay, he scooped him up bridal style and carried him toward the door.

"Come on. Let me clean you up," he hummed.

Gabriel squirmed a bit, but he didn't have the energy to fight. "You asshole," he grumbled. "C'mon, I don't want them to see me like this."

"Like what? I put your shorts on. You're fine."

"No, like..." Gabriel huffed impatiently. "This."

Sam shot him a wide, cocky grin.

_Goddammit, he was lucky he was cute._

"Ohhh. You're afraid this might ruin your reputation," he teased, gently bouncing him in his arms. "Careful, they might find out you have _feelings_ too."

"Oh fuck off."

"They might even find out you're downright likable sometimes."

Gabriel clutched his forehead in a faux show of annoyance. "Just my fucking luck. I said I was never gonna fall for that 'mate' bullshit, and then it happens, and I have to put up with _this_..."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Come on, sweetheart," he whispered, his breath tickling against Gabriel's ear. "Let your mate take care of you." He squeezed him tighter against his chest and gave him a few tiny licks behind his ear.

With goosebumps prickling the length of his arms, and a shiver running down his spine, Gabriel acquiesced.

" _Fine_."

"Good boy."


End file.
